ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Maker
The Kangoroo leaps across town crushing any building in his way. "This is the police! Put your hands where we can see-" The Kangoroo jumps over to the cops and his landing creates a sonic blast, which pushes the cops away. The Kangoroo jumps back up, but is kicked in mid-air by the incoming Omni-Cop. "You're not getting away Kangoroo." Omni-Cop grabs Kangoroo and pushes him to the ground. Kangoroo pushes against Omni-Cop and jumps away. As Omni-Cop falls unconscious, he hears a farmilliar voice. "You are losing your touch, Thomas." "Ace of Spades..." Intro Thomas wakes up in a dimly lit room, with another captive facing him. "Where are we?" "We are in Ace's warehouse," Speaks the other captive. "I think Ace is the one losing his touch," Thomas dials Kill-O-Meter and transforms. "Oh. How am I going to get you out?" Questions the alien. "Atomic Mummies can seperate other people's atoms also," Says the Captive. "How do you..." "Try it! Trust me!" Sure enough, Kill-O-Meter seperates his and the captive's atoms, and flies through a wall which he seperated also. When they are out of the warehouse, Kill-O-Meter creates themselves again and changes back. "How did you know that." "Where did you find the design for the watch?" "Online...wait, are you..." "Yes, I am the creator of your Optitrix." Thomas hears someone shout. "They're here!" Omni-Cop turns around and sees three of his enemies. "Kangoroo, Ace of Spades, Starburst!" "I am called the Flying Fox now, Thomas!" Flying Fox throws a dart which Thomas easily dodges. Thomas dials Avalanche and transforms. Avalanche hits Flying Fox really hard, and he hits the wall. "You don't want to kill me again, do you Thomas? Luckily I had Ace of Spades to help me the first time..." The Kangoroo hits Avalanche, and Avalanche reponds by using telekinesis and also throwing him against the wall. "Two down, one to go..." Avalanche changes back to Thomas, and runs aorund trying to find Ace. Then it hits him. "Where is the maker?" "He is right here, Thomas." Omni-Cop looks up and sees Ace with a weak maker. "He was hit with a fatal dart-that you dodged! He is dying because of you, Thomas!" Thomas quickly runs up the stair case, slugs Ace of Spades, and runs tho the maker. "You are lucky... to find Starburst's badge. We trained together, but he turned rouge..." The maker preses a few buttons on the Optitrix. "Try this one..." He presses the watch. Thomas turns scaly, he grows big and dino like. "T-X !" T-X dissapears, then appears and grabs Ace, then hits him on the roof. "Your partner killed him! I Hate you! I HATE YOU!" "You could of caught that dart, instead you dodged it." T-X dissapears. An hour later... Thomas takes his costume and burns it in the fire. He stores his watch in the back of the closet. He gets a bowl of popcorn and wacthes TV with his pet monster Jacob. Omni-Cop is no more. Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finales